degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 118: Sick Muse
Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan is walking with Blake in the halls) Ethan: Can we hang out this weekend? Blake: I wish man, but my parents are making me go with them to my grandma’s house. Ethan: Being alone just makes me think of Sophie and the breakup, I need something to keep me distracted. Blake: Maybe get high, that always works for me when I want to get out of my head. Ethan: That’s all I’ve been doing this week, but it’s starting to lose it’s charm. Blake: Bro, it never loses its charm. Ethan: Whatever, I just need to keep busy. Jeremy: Did I hear keep busy? Ethan: Yeah why? Jeremy: I kinda need someone to do a favor for me, but I can’t find anyone. Ethan: What do you need? Jeremy: I need someone to watch my little brother tomorrow while my parents are spending the night in Vegas. Ethan: Um, no. Jeremy: You’ll get $100. Ethan: Wait…for how long? Jeremy: 10 to 8? Blake: It’ll keep you busy. Ethan: It would…I don’t have that much experience with kids…but why not…it shouldn’t be that hard… Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is at his locker and Isaac walks up to him) Isaac: What’s up Stalkee? Jeremy: Stop calling me that bro. Isaac: Have you caught her stalking you yet? Jeremy: No! I checked like all the time. Either she stopped or she’s much better at it then the average person. Isaac: What are you going to do if you catch her? Jeremy: I don’t know, go to the police? Isaac: You really want to get them involved? Jeremy: No…not really. Isaac: Find a way to make her stop on her own. Jeremy: Maybe she’s stalking me because she thinks I still like her? Isaac: Alright, so you just have to show her that you’re over her. Jeremy: I need to show her I’m not interested… Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany is at her locker and Levi comes up from behind her and kisses her neck) Brittany: Not in front of people, Tiger. Levi: Hey, wanna come to youth group again with me this Sunday? We’re having a huge pizza party. Brittany: Um…sure, I’ll be there. Levi: Awesome! See you at lunch. (They kiss and Scott makes an annoyed expression as he passes Levi) Scott: How’s your love life going? Brittany: I guess I’m going to youth group again this weekend… Scott: Still haven’t told him? Brittany: I can’t! Scott: It’s so stupid though, Britt. Brittany: No it’s not! It’s just like how you won’t tell your parents you’re gay. You don’t want to upset them? Well I don’t want to upset Levi. Scott: I’m not telling my parents because I don’t want to get kicked out of my house. It’s much different Brittany. Brittany: Not really, he could breakup with me. Scott: Not having a home and not having a boyfriend…hm…yeah those sound about equal. Brittany: Can you stop making this into a joke? Scott: Can you stop acting like your life is so much harder than everyone else’s? You’ll have to tell him sooner or later… (Scott rolls his eyes and walks away and Brittany slams her locker) Main Plot: Ethan (The next day Ethan knocks on Jeremy’s door) Jeremy: Hey babysitter! Ethan: Alright where’s the kid? Jeremy: Sammy, this is Ethan. He’s a super cool guy and he’s going to hang out with you today. Sammy: Yay! Make me pancakes! Ethan: Uh he doesn’t wait around does he? Jeremy: He’s just…energetic. Ethan: Pancakes will do him wonders then. Jeremy: Alright, I’m off. Thanks again, bro. Ethan: Wait, why can’t you watch him? Just wondering. Jeremy: I uh…got invited to a hangout at Liam’s house. Ethan: Oh course. Have fun. (Jeremy pats him on the back and leaves) Ethan: Alright Sammy, what do you wanna do? Sammy: How old are you? Ethan: Fifteen, how old are you? Sammy: I’m 27! Ethan: I’m sure. Sammy: Have you kissed a girl? Ethan: Yes. Sammy: EWWWW!!!!! ETHAN’S A GIRL KISSER! Ethan: Whoa dude, calm down. You obviously know nothing about kissing, it’s the best thing in the world. Sammy: Who did you kiss? Ethan: My girl…ex-girlfriend… (Ethan stops smiling and goes into the fridge) Ethan: Want anything to eat Sammy? Sammy: PANCAKES! Ethan: Pancakes it is… (Ethan looks depressed as he takes the pancakes out) Ethan: Here goes another day… Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy walks into Liam’s house and sees 20 people there) Danielle: Jermy’s here! (Danielle hugs him and he sees Jamie watching him) Jeremy: Danielle! (He picks her up and twirls her around) Danielle: Oh my god stop, I’m gonna puke! Jeremy: Sorry. You weigh like nothing. Danielle: Thanks…am I in fairytale land or something? No guy has said that before. Jeremy: Well I’m not like most guys. (Danielle smiles and Jamie looks disgusted behind them) Jamie: I am about to puke. Caylee: Still not over him? Jamie: No, he’s flirting with a fucking freshman to show me that he’s over me? Caylee: Maybe he likes Danielle? Jamie: No, he looked right at me when he picked her up. He knows what he’s doing, but it’s not working. Caylee: I think maybe you’re just paranoid. Jamie: I wish I were paranoid but I know Jeremy and his mind games all too well. I’m done dealing with it. (Jamie walks away and Caylee looks confused) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany is with Gina at her house) Gina: Why is there never anything on TV? Brittany: Huh? Gina: Are you even listening? Brittany: Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. Gina: Like what? Brittany: Scott thinks I should tell Levi about my religion but I don’t want to ruin anything between us. What do you think I should do? Gina: I think you should go back to being a Christian. Brittany: That wasn’t an option, Gina. Gina: I know, but that’s the logical thing. You should stop throwing your life away and go back on God’s past. Both you and Scott are like some of my best friends but both of you have gone way off of God’s path this year. You could help each other. Brittany: I asked for your opinion, not a sermon. Gina: It’s my job to spread God’s word, so that’s what I’m going to do. Honestly, you’re being stupid for not following him. Brittany: Honestly, you’re being stupid for shoving your beliefs down my throat. Gina: Oh really? Brittany: Yeah, really. We’re in high school, no one gives a shit about God or religion. Gina: And that’s why the world is falling apart. If everyone just went to church they would see the light. Brittany: Can you please start thinking rationally? You really think everyone will go to church? Gina: He will punish those who don’t. Brittany: I can’t fucking listen to this anymore, I’m done. Gina: Where are you going? Brittany: Getting advice from someone who’s not living in a fantasy land. (Brittany slams the door behind her and Gina looks furious) Main Plot: Ethan (Sammy is playing video games and Ethan is looking at pictures of him and Sophie on his phone) Ethan: Hey Sammy, I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay? Just stay there. Sammy: Okay! (Ethan goes outside) Ethan: Thank god for your existence. (Ethan takes out a bag of weed from his pocket and starts to smoke it) Sub Plot: Jeremy (At the party, Jeremy is talking to Caylee) Caylee: So what was with you and Danielle earlier? Jeremy: You mean when I picked her up? Caylee: Yeah…the truth. Jeremy: Jamie is stalking me hardcore and I need to send her a message. Caylee: What? Jeremy: I need to show her that I’m over her and the only way I could think was flirting with someone else in front of her so that she- Caylee: Jamie is not stalking you! Jeremy: Of course you’d think that, you’re her best friend. Caylee: She hates you Jeremy. Jeremy: That’s what she wants you to think. Caylee: Who told you she was stalking you? Jeremy: You don’t need to know that. Caylee: Alright, but if I were you, I’d check with them again because Jamie stalking you is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Jeremy: I don’t think I should have to check with them again. I need to expose Jamie for exactly what she is…a stalker. Caylee: You’re making a mistake. Jeremy: I trusted her once Caylee… I won’t make the same mistake twice… (Jeremy walks away and Caylee looks concerned) Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks back in the house, high) Sammy: Where’d you go? Ethan: Just went and had some fun. Do you like to play tag? Sammy: You’re it! (Ethan chases Sammy around the house and falls over laughing) Sammy: Are you okay? Ethan: I’m great Sammy! For the first time in forever I’m finally happy! Sammy: Why? Ethan: Because I smoked this! Sammy: What is it? Ethan: Weed! Do you want to be happy too Sammy? Sammy: Yeah! Ethan: Do you want to try this? Sammy: Is it bad? Ethan: No! Come on it’s just weed! Sammy: How does it work? Ethan: Here, breathe into this pipe. Sammy: Am I allowed? I’m only 7. Ethan: Of course you are! Sammy: I don’t know… Ethan: Just do it! (Ethan shoves the pipe in his mouth and Sammy smokes it, starting to cough) Sammy: I feel funny. Ethan: That’s a good thing! Sammy: Are you sure? Ethan: Yeah…I think… Third Plot: Brittany (Leah opens up the door for Brittany) Brittany: Thanks for letting me come over, I needed to vent. Leah: Sure, what is it? Brittany: That bitch Gina told me I needed to be Christian again when I asked her how I should tell Levi about my religion. Leah: You’re going to tell Levi about it? Brittany: Scott convinced me to and he’s right… Leah: So you’re mad at Gina? Brittany: Uh yeah! Leah: You could solve two problems at once then. Brittany: What do you mean? Leah: You tell Levi that Gina is satanic and see what he thinks. Then, if he tells people and it goes around school, you’ll also be getting payback in the process. Brittany: What do I do if he freaks when I tell him about Gina? Leah: Then you never tell him it’s really you and if you still want to be with him, you keep making him think you’re Christian. Brittany: That plan would work perfectly…Leah you are a genius. I’m gonna go talk to him now! Leah: Just doing my job! (Brittany leaves and laughs) Sub Plot: Jeremy (Ken and Jeremy are talking at the party) Jeremy: I’m going to ask out Danielle. Ken: Uh….freshman? Jeremy: Yeah. Ken: And you’re a senior. Jeremy: I am. Ken: It’s not like you guys could…do anything. Jeremy: Oh Ken, so obedient. (Jeremy walks over to Danielle) Jeremy: Hey sugar. Danielle: Um, hi Jeremy. Jeremy: Listen…I was thinking maybe you and me…we could be a little more than friends. Danielle: Um what? You’re 18 and I’m 14. Jeremy: So? Danielle: So that’s gross. Jeremy: How? Danielle: I know you’re all about sex and that’s not what I want. Plus I have an amazing boyfriend already, remember him? You’re disgusting Jeremy! (Danielle walks away and Jeremy looks shocked) Ken: Told you. Jeremy: What a bitch. Liam: Aren’t you supposed to be watching Sammy today Jeremy? Jeremy: Ethan is watching him. Liam: Ethan? Of all people you chose Ethan? Jeremy: He’s a good guy. I know I can trust him. Liam: I wouldn’t be so sure… Main Plot: Ethan (Sammy and Ethan are running around the trashed house) Sammy: YOU’RE IT, YOU’RE IT! Ethan: Not again! (Ethan runs around the corner and sees Sammy passed out on the ground) Ethan: Sammy, wake up! Sam. (Ethan shakes him and sees he’s starting to have a seizure) Ethan: Whoa Sammy! Calm down, bro! (He starts foaming at the mouth and Ethan runs off to get the phone) Ethan: 911, I need help! Third Plot: Brittany (Levi and Brittany are walking in the park) Levi: I don’t think you’ll ever know how much I love you. Brittany: You love me? Levi: Yes…yes I do. (They kiss and Brittany pulls away) Levi: Is something wrong? Brittany: I need your advice. Levi: On what? Brittany: My friend Gina is a Satanist…what do I do? Levi: Well I’m not sure, do you really care about her? Brittany: Yeah…so much… Levi: Then does it really matter? Brittany: No…I guess it doesn’t…I have something to tell you. Levi: Yeah? Brittany: Gina isn’t the Satanist…I am… Levi: What? Brittany: I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you’d stop liking me but you really opened my eyes…it really doesn’t matter, right? Levi: No…it matters Britt…it matters. (Levi shakes his head and walks away, Brittany starts to cry) Sub Plot: Jeremy (Jamie runs up to Jeremy at the party) Jamie: I heard that you think I’m stalking you, and it’s the farthest thing from true. Jeremy: Whatever, Jamie. Jamie: I swear I didn’t do anything! It doesn’t matter what you think…you’re a pig and an ass. But if this gets around school…I’ll know it came from you and you don’t even want to know what will happen to you. (Sophie walks up to Jeremy as Jamie leaves) Sophie: How’s it going with your stalker? Jeremy: She just told me she’s not stalking me… Sophie: Who are you going to trust, her…or me? (Jeremy is about to speak and his phone rings) Jeremy: Hello? What?! Are you kidding me? I’ll be right there. Sophie: What is it? Jeremy: My brother is in the hospital, he had a seizure! Sophie: How? Jeremy: I don’t know, I put Ethan in charge of him! I have to get out of here! Main Plot: Ethan (A medic is talking to Ethan) Medic: How did this happen? Ethan: I found him with a pipe. I think he got a hold of his dad’s weed or something, I’m just the babysitter. Medic: Was it your weed? Ethan: …No. Medic: He’ll be okay but he’s going to need to be hospitalized for a few days and get his stomach pumped. Ethan: Oh my god… Jeremy: Ethan what happened?! (Ethan pulls Jeremy away) Ethan: Listen, I did something very very stupid. Jeremy: What is it? (The ambulance pulls away and Ethan takes a deep breath) Ethan: I smoked pot outside and when I was high I made Sammy smoke it, please don’t be mad. Jeremy: Don’t be mad?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! Ethan: I am so sorry man! Jeremy: Sorry doesn’t cut it…Ken told me I shouldn’t trust you with Sammy, I guess I should have listened. I don’t ever want to see your fucking immature, druggee face ever again. Do you understand? Ethan: Yeah…yeah… Jeremy: I won’t tell my parents where he got it and I won’t turn you in as long as you never talk to me again. Ethan: Fine… (Jeremy gets back in his car and follows the ambulance and Ethan kicks the ground) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany goes into school the next day and sees Gina and Scott talking) Brittany: Hi guys. Gina: Go away. Brittany: You know I’m the one that’s supposed to mad at you, Gina. Right, Scott? Scott: I’m not getting involved. Brittany: Sure I’m a Satanist but it shouldn’t matter to you, you should still be my friend. Gina: But it does matter! I can’t be friends with someone who follows the wrong path…I’m sorry… (Gina walks away and Scott puts his arm on Brittany) Brittany: Great, I lost my boyfriend and my friend in one weekend. Scott: You told Levi? Brittany: Yup, and he left me. Scott: Well I don’t know about that. Here he comes, I’ll leave. (Levi walks up to Brittany) Brittany: If you want to break up with me, I understand. Levi: I don’t want to break up. Brittany: Oh um…okay. Levi: I spent the whole weekend thinking and…as a Christian it’s my duty to lead you back to god. Brittany: Oh…um what? Levi: Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re Christian again in no time. Brittany: Great, um…thanks. (Levi kisses her and leaves, she smashes her head against a locker) Brittany: Perfect… Sub Plot: Jeremy (Isaac is at Jeremy’s locker) Isaac: So you’re brother’s fine? Jeremy: He’s allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow. Isaac: That’s good. How are things with Jamie. Jeremy: I don’t know what I’m going to do just yet…she talked to me yesterday…I still felt it. Isaac: Felt what? Jeremy: That feeling I got whenever I was around her when we were a couple…I think I still love her. Isaac: But she’s stalking you. Jeremy: Maybe…she could be…but I don’t even care anymore, I need to distance myself from like everyone. Isaac: Except her. Jeremy: Maybe… (Jeremy closes his locker and leaves and Jamie walks up to Isaac) Jamie: Isaac, can you please tell me the truth about this? Isaac: About what? Jamie: Where did Jeremy hear I was stalking him? Isaac: Sophie told us. Jamie: It figures… Isaac: What? Jamie: Oh nothing…I just have a bitch I need to kill… Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan is sitting with Blake and Jamie, Julia, and Trey are watching him) Julia: I can’t believe he did that…the kid was 7. Trey: He obviously has a problem with drugs. Jamie: He’s addicted and he needs help! Maybe we can help him? Trey: Probably not… (Ethan sees them talking about him) Ethan: I feel like everyone hates me now. Blake: They’re probably concerned like I am. Kat: That was pretty crazy dude. Ethan: It was a mistake, I won’t do it again. Blake: Do you think maybe…you have more of a problem than we thought? Ethan: You mean like I’m addicted? Blake: Maybe… Kat: If you are, don’t try to hide it, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to a lot of people and if you really are, we can help you. Ethan: I’m not addicted to drugs! My god! Everyone is against me…I just want things to go back to normal. Blake: That can’t happen…sorry bro. Ethan: I know…I just miss the old life I had before all this shit happened. I can change…I know I can… NEXT WEEK Blake: I don’t want things to change… IT’S ''' '''Jamie: She is a lying bitch…how could you not see that? THE ''' '''Eliza: I don’t want to breakup… FINAL ''' '''Sophie: How could you?! STRAW ''' '''Olivia: I can’t live like this anymore! STRUGGLE Caylee: Something is not okay here… CHANCE ''' '''Blake: I can’t mess it up… LIE ''' '''Sophie: He likes you…a lot. WEEK ''' '''Eliza: She’s gone! No one can find her! Scott: I’m so scared… Jamie: I’m not taking this anymore… Olivia: I’m leaving Clearwater…forever… 'FINALE WEEK ' 'THE FINAL 3 EPISODES OF SEASON 1 ' 'NEXT SUNDAY, THURSDAY, FRIDAY ' 'ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI ' Category:Blog posts